battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowball/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer In Don't Lose Your Marbles, slaps the Announcer upon finding out he was eliminated. However, the Announcer lands in a slingshot, and gets flung towards Snowball, flinging him to the TLC. Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', when picking the teams, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble for Flower, since Snowball refused to. Later, when Needle tells everyone that she likes Coiny more than Snowball, Blocky asks "Did you just say that?" In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare'', when picking between Blocky or Firey to be on Leafy's Team, Snowball'd say Blocky; he's better friends with him. At the start of the challenge, Blocky is one of the people Snowball slams into the ground, and then calls slowpokes. Snowball ties the Grapes up into a ball of string and expects gratitude. He drags the Grapes into a bottomless pit. In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], when Blocky finds out that he's safe, he high-fives Snowball. In ''Lofty, Blocky pops Snowball's balloon by biting it. In A Leg Up in the Race, when Snowball's score is about to plummet, Blocky tells him "Bye-bye," with a smile. Blocky might have been among the people who laugh at Snowball after his score's descended, although "that laugh is not fooling anyone." In ''Half a Loaf Is Better Than None'', Blocky, Pen, and Eraser cheer Snowball on. In Return of the Hang Glider, Blocky is standing in a group with Pen, Eraser, and Snowball when they request to be let onto Dream Island. At the sight of Tennis Ball, Snowball, Match, and Woody being abducted, Blocky is only able to say "...um." Satus: Friends Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Bubble In Questions Answered, Snowball is angry with her because she didn't know the answer to the question. Coiny In ''Take the Plunge'', Snowball mutters to Coiny that that Flower is starting to really get on his nerves. Later, Needle responds to Blocky's accusation by explaining that she likes Coiny more than Snowball. This shocks Coiny and Snowball. Snowball remains bothered by this for a little while, and frustratedly tells the team to pick Coiny, since Needle likes him more. When picking a team name, Coiny discusses with Snowball. At the start of the challenge, Coiny witnesses Golf Ball and Snowball arguing with a great deal of concern. In ''Sweet Tooth'', to Snowball's assertion that making a cake out of dirt is bad, Coiny responds that a dirt cake is better than an ice cake. In ''Bridge Crossing'', Coiny complains to Snowball about Announcer not trying his cake. Snowball is not paying attention. Later, Coiny asks Snowball if Snowball will throw him off the cliff. Snowball says he won't because Coiny is his friend. Coiny asks Snowball about Teardrop and reminds him that she can't talk. In ''Power of Three'', Snowball pushes Coiny's team out of his way, causing them to lose. In ''Puzzling Mysteries'', Snowball tells the Announcer that they pick Firey. Coiny steps between them and asks Snowball why he did that. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare'', Coiny is sitting with Snowball, and they talk about the upcoming rejoin. In ''Return of the Hang Glider'', when Coiny votes for Leafy because he doesn't want to vote for Firey, Snowball says "Me too!" In Welcome Back, Coiny has Snowball on his list of people he wants to be freed from the TLC, and refers to him as one of he boys. Coiny wants Snowball to be brought out first, calling him a great guy. Satus: Major Friends David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser In Lofty, Snowball commented that the balloons were pink and that pink was too girly, offending Eraser. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower has not interacted with Flower. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball Golf Ball and Snowball have shown a major conflict throughout BFDI. Snowball hates Golf Ball due to her insulting him and his intelligence. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Golf Ball told Snowball that his brain is small and Snowball pushed Golf Ball off a cliff and into the water. In Bridge Crossing, Snowball remembers what happened in Take the Plunge: Part 2, and rages, catches her, and throws her off the bridge. Golf Ball sunk, possibly killing her. In Power of Three, when Golf Ball is chosen to be on his team, Snowball screams "NO!" and they continue to fight throuought the episode. Satus: Enemies Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube Snowball votes for Ice Cube in The Glistening to help him cool down the Tiny Loser Chamber. Leafy In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Leafy and Snowball end up on the same team. In Bridge Crossing, Leafy and Snowball both agree that it was Needle's cake fault that the windstorm started. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Snowball tied Leafy and the other contestants together and pull them forward in the race himself because they were too slow. In Return of the Hang Glider, Snowball, along with everyone else, agrees that Leafy should receive the death penalty, due to her stealing Dream Island. Lightning In Fortunate Ben, when Lightning is obliterated, Snowball is the only one to react to him dying, making a shocked face. In Enter the Exit, Lightning is sitting on top of Snowball. Snowball doesn't seem to mind Status: Best Friends Match joined Match in scolding Bubble for not knowing the answer in Questions Answered. Satus: Minor Friends Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pin has not interacted with Pin. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Snowball wakes up Rocky, making Rocky say hi to Snowball. He throws Rocky away. In Power of Three, he is so mad when Rocky was chosen into his team because he has no arms. Satus: Minor Enemies Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball In Bridge Crossing, Tennis Ball tells Snowball to calm down, but then Snowball tries to throw Tennis Ball off, but fails, so he removes the sticks holding up the bridge. This time, he succeeds at throwing him off. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick.>>> X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Snowball threw a ball at one of the propellers of X's baskets, breaking it. The basket then fell down and hit the buzzer. X questions his tactic, but is scared into giving his team, iance, the win. Status: Enemies Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Snowball Category:Interaction Pages